


School Trip With a Twist

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: Random Peter Parker Field Trip To SI Fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Peter gets sick the day he gets a permission form for a three day school trip. When he gets back he missed his chance for the trip. Movies, pranks, egocentric bullies just another day in the life of the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. How does Peter Parker juggle friends, Avengers, and an obnoxious boyfriend without ripping out his hair? You will just have to read to find out how Spiderman deals.Disclaimer: I am not Disney nor am I Stan Lee so I don't Own Marvel and I don't own the Characters.





	School Trip With a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I have never have had a set writing schedule and sadly that isn't going to change. I just wanted to say that this took me over a month to write the first chapter I honestly think that I started to write this back in April. So if I don't update this until like Halloween do not be alarmed. Now enough of this tangent. I hope you enjoy.

_**Day One:** _

I was doing homework in the middle of class because I already knew what Mr. Harrington was teaching. “Class I have an important announcement. In Three weeks time we will be going on a three day trip. I have the forms you need to get signed. These forms I need back two weeks from Friday or you won’t be allowed to go.” I groaned and put my head on my desk. I felt like I was going to be sick.

“Ned I don’t think I will survive this trip. I can’t get through a trip that takes place during a school day, how am I going to make it through a three day trip. Even worse is that there are only three places I can think of that would allow a school group to be there for three days and only one of them are science and technology related.”

“Peter relax. How bad can it be? You already have mutant spider powers. Unless you die it can’t be worse.”

“Hey Losers. Peter you look ill what’s wrong?”

“Hey M.J. We just got forms for a school trip that’s in three weeks. Although Mr. Harrington didn’t tell us where it was to I have a pretty good idea of where we are going. Which is going to lead to things getting out that I don’t want out.”

“I got one too. I wasn’t sure I was going to go, but since it’s you, and your always in distress; I’ll go.”

“Thanks for that M.J. Now Peter is going to really be sick.” I threw up noisily into the nearest trash can. Then collapsed onto the hallway floor.

“Great. Just great. M.J go get the nurse and I will stay with Peter to see if I can get him to regain consciousness.”

“Got it.”

I woke up later in the nurse’s office listening to the sound of the clock ticking on the wall. Nurse Holly caught sight of me awake and walked over. “Mr. Parker glad to see you awake. I need to get your vitals.” She grabbed a thermometer and the blood pressure cuff, and walked back over to me. “Stay still for me please. I need to check your blood pressure due to the fact that you lost consciousness.” She took my blood pressure and tuted. She then grabbed the thermometer and took my temp. She exclaimed, “No wonder you threw up and fainted. You are running 106.7. You should not be in school young man. You should be at home or in the hospital with a fever that high.” I groaned and threw up again.

The next thing I knew the principle was standing in the doorway of the nurse’s office having a whispered conversation with Nurse Holly. I pretended to not be listening or trying to listen but could hear every word being said.

“I will call one of the emergency contacts. Get them to come get him and get him into a doctor.”

“Yeah he really needs to be seen by someone with more experience dealing with these things. His fever was 106.7. I hope he will be fine by the trip to the Avengers’ Compound. I doubt him as the class valedictorian would want to miss that trip.”

“I agree Holly. It will also clear up some of the rumors about Mr. Parker having an internship with Stark Industries. He is a great student but with how much he has going on I do wonder why he would lie about such a thing.” The principal walked towards the phone in the office and call whom I would assume would be one of the Avengers. I could hear the phone ringing, until someone who sounded like uncle Steve answered.

“Hello.”

“Hello is this Mister Rogers?”

“Yes this is Steve Rogers. May I ask whom I am speaking?”

“This is Principal Morita from Midtown Science and Technology. I am calling about Peter Parker.”

“What about Peter? Is he okay?”

“I would like to inform you that Peter needs to be taken to a doctor, as he is running a 106.7 degree fever.”

“Well none of knew he was even remotely sick. Of course I will have someone come get him. She will be there in 10 minutes.”

“May I ask who you are sending to come retrieve Peter?”

“She should listed as an emergency contact for Peter. Her name is Wanda Maximoff.”

“Ah yes she is listed. When she gets here all she would have to do is sign a release form and then Peter is free to go.” After flipping to the previous page, he answered and then heard the phone click. He put the phone back on the hook and looked at me and commented.

“Well Peter you are getting picked up in ten minutes. While I was looking through info page, I noticed you had quite a number of contacts in case of emergency.”

“Yeah after my Aunt May had to move to Europe due to work I moved in with a large dysfunctional family. They are quite over protective of me. So who is coming to come get me Sir?”

“He said Miss Maximoff would be coming to get you, Peter.”

“Oh okay. Thanks sir.”

“Well I have to meet Miss Maximoff in the front office to get the checkout paperwork sorted.”

“Okay see you in a few sirs.” Principal Morita left the office and returned several minutes later with Wanda.

“Hey Peter. How are you doing? Steve sent me to come and get you since he was a bit busy. Are you ready?”

“Hi sis. I’m fine. Yeah I’m ready I have already sent emails to my teacher. On the Uncle Steve front, let me guess, fighting with either, Natasha or Bucky over who gets to be crowned best fighter.”

“I’m fine, I guess. Yeah and all three are fighting over that title again. I had honestly thought that we decided that Spiderman was the best fighter. Grab your stuff and let’s go.” I grabbed my backpack and followed her out of the building and to the car. When we got there she handed me a set of bags. “No throwing up in my car.” I just laughed at her and nodded. We drove in silence until we got to the compound. We were met by Steve, Tony, Natasha, Stephen, and Bruce. Steve grabbed my bag; Tony and Stephen grabbed me, and helped me into the building. They carried me up to my room and placed me on my bed. Bruce appeared with medical equipment, and began setting it up.

“Underoos would you like to explain why none of us knew that you were remotely ill to begin with?” Tony had started with the questions.

“Well Mr. Stark I didn’t want everyone to worry about me. I wasn’t that sick to begin with. Also on a completely different note would one of you mind signing my form for a secret three day school trip? And by secret I mean we don’t know where we are going.”

“Sure kid I’ll sign the form for you.” Tony grabbed the form from my hand and a pen from my desk; signed the form and handed it back to me. I put it back in my bag and was pushed back into bed by Bruce. “No moving you need to get fluids in your body. You are on bed-rest until the fever has completely broken no matter how long that takes. Don’t try and give any of us the I can’t miss school spiel. We all know that you can pass all of your classes with your eyes closed and your hands tied behind your back.” I groaned.

“Fine, but what if I miss my school trip? You don’t know what I even have.”

“Peter stop trying to get back to school. I already talked to your principal about your classes and he agreed with me you are not allowed back in the building until your fever has broken. Now get in that bed and stay there or I will use my powers and make you stay. Good now give Bruce and Stephen a chance to get you better little bro.” Wanda’s eyes glowing red. I decided that staying put would be less of a risk then moving and having a group of over protective superheros put me there and tie me down.

______________________________________________________________________

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes to hours. Hours to days, and days to weeks. Little did I know that they had Wanda drop the form off at the school not paying too much attention to the name that signed the form until I got back the Wednesday before the trip.

“Mr. Parker I need to speak to you after class.”

“ Yes Mr. Harrington. What can I help you with?”

“Well I am glad you are back, but this will not fly.” He was holding my form for my trip.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure I follow you sir.”

“Forging a signature. Not only any signature Tony Stark’s signature. I am sorry to inform you that you will not be allowed on the trip this weekend."

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir." I felt close to tears. Not only did no one believe that I have an internship with S.I they don't believe that I actually live with Tony Stark and the other Avengers. I went to lunch with Ned and M.J. We sat where we sit every day with our lunches. I could hear whispering all throughout the cafeteria. It was the same thing over and over. "Parker isn't coming on the trip he forged Tony Stark's signature." It spread over the school like wildfire. Of course with my luck the match was thrown by the one and only Flash Thompson.

"Penis Parker. Did you really think that anybody would believe that you actually know Tony Stark? You are a worthless nobody. Even your aunt couldn't stand you anymore so she moved several thousand miles away. Just to be away from you."

"Eugene if we wanted your opinion we would have asked. Peter is the best student in school. Stop trying to validate yourself by picking on Peter. So go the hell away Eugene." I was left looking at M.J with a new sense of appreciation. She defended me against whatever flash had been planning on doing. When lunch was over I went to my next class and did the same thing I did every day. Did the homework took pulled out the notes I had gotten from uncle Bruce and Tony and sat in a blank daze. When school was over I saw Wanda sitting in her car. I walked over and got in. She handed me another set of bags. I laughed at this and she smiled. "Did you have a good day Pete?"

"Yeah I had a good day. I found out that having Tony sign my form was a bad idea. I should have had someone with a signature that can slip through the school's cracks. Mr. Harrington told me I am not allowed to go on the trip on Friday."

“Oh Peter I'm sorry. Maybe you hang out with Shuri, Loki and I while we plan the new pranks against the old people for hiding our electronics."

"Yeah that will be fun. That is so much better than sitting at school with nothing to do all day."

"Okay then you are being inducted into the revenge pranks."

We got to the compound we went to the teen room and we got to planning the pranks against all of the adults for taking and hiding all electronics that we used.

"Okay Peter is joining us. Now last time we got together we had plans for T'challa, Clint, and Thor. We still need to get Steve, Bruce, Bucky, Tony, Nat, Vision, Rhodey, Sam, and Stephan."

"Without knowing what you three have planned I'm thinking we do an inclusive group prank for everyone and then for each of us a specific person gets an extra prank.” They all nodded in agreement with my plan. We got to work on the plan. I was so focused that by the time Friday morning came I had completely forgotten all about the fact my class was coming to my house for the next three days.

I woke early Friday morning, went to the kitchen grabbed a coffee mug and started the coffee. I sat on the ouch with my cup when the coffee was finished to watch something on Netflix until I was ready to go to work in my labs down stairs. I made my way to the elevator when Friday spoke.

“Good Morning Peter. You are up early are you feeling well?”

“Morning FRIDAY. Yes I feel fine I am just heading to my lab to get a jump start on some internship work Tony is having me do.”

“Okay Peter.”

I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor my lab was on. When the elevator reached the floor I got out and started to stumble down the hall. If I would have had the sense to look at a clock I would have seen that it was on three a.m not seven a.m like I thought it was. I pulled out a robot I was working on that could pick up whatever you dropped on the floor and could give it back to you. I managed to fall asleep on the schematics for it. Around nine a.m Tony came strolling in waking me up.

“Kid what are you doing down here? Why aren’t you in bed like a normal teenage boy should be?”

“Well Mr. Stark, I came down to work on my little robot helper. I don’t remember falling asleep. What time is it?”

“Kid it is only 9:10. FRIDAY said you have been here since 2:50 this morning. Why didn’t you go back to bed or look at a clock?”

“I was distracted. I am awake now though. Do we have anything planned for today Mr. Stark?”

“First of all, call me Tony. Second of all, No we do have some tour groups coming by for the next couple of days. If you want you can help me prepare for the meet and greet that is in a couple days you can.”

“Sure sounds like fun. What age group is the trip for so I can make gift bags for?”

“Your grade actually. Now that I think about it I think it might actually be your school. What biter sweet irony is this?”

“I doubt it like Midtown tech would actually leave the city to find something science and technology related for a trip. That is a great joke.”

I left the lab to go solve whatever problems are the other scientists and interns might be happening. I started with the lower labs putting on a ridiculous lab coat goggles and a pair of gloves I got to work. I heard a group of people snickering in the background. I completely ignored them thinking that it was probably a new inter or that tour group that was coming. I fixed all of the issues a group of interns was having with an equation for an experiment they were having since it was do what you want Friday. Tony created that after being asked by me numerous times if I could set up a thing with the interns to just do stupid science stuff since Shuri was still in Wakanda and Bruce was busy actually working. He relented and we made a deal every other week anybody that wanted to would be allowed to do whatever experiment they wanted as long as the didn’t blow anything up without me there to pass the blame off to. He made this a prerequisite due to the fact I have completely blown up 7 labs in a period of 3 months.

After finishing all of the lower and middle level labs, I went to the higher Avengers’ rooms and grabbed and entered what everyone named Junior Boss’s explosion room. It was a bomb proof lab Tony had built for me after I nearly destroyed a floor of the building once.

Before the door closed all the way James asked, “J.B what in the world are you testing in there now?”

I smiled like a mad man before answering, “I am creating an explosion using the glycerin found in bars of soap..” I started to cackle.

James started to mutter, “One of these days you are going to get yourself killed J.B.”

I closed the door and started placing the soap on a table. I grabbed at match at threw it on the soap and waited for the boom. Sadly all I got was flames. I decided it was time to up my game I put out the fire and exited the bomb room. I went through every explosive object I could find and decided on something I went back into the bomb room. I lite more soap a blaze and threw the new thing into the mix and ran behind the blast shield. A loud explosion shook the floor and I was satisfied with my results.

I left the lab to offer my services to anyone one else that needed my assistance. Little did I know that the explosion could be heard 3 floors down where the tour group was currently at looking at what the scientists were currently spending do what you want Friday.

_____________________________________________________________

I grabbed my crisis sketch book. Put in my bag and got on the bus for the trip to Stark Industries. I was hoping to get a bunch of new drawing from the look on Flash’s and the rest of my classes face when they find out that Peter actually has an internship with S.I. Since Peter isn’t here I sat next to Ned on the trip there. When the bus reached the parking lot Mr. Harrington started doing roll call again. When he had finished we disembarked from the bus with our overnight bags. When I stepped into the lobby and took in the sight of the overly use of grey. The walls and floor where a charcoal color. While all of the furniture was an ash color. Our tour guide walked over with a bag full of badges that all appeared to be more of a silver then a solid grey tone.

“Are you Midtown Science and Technology?” Mr. Harrington nodded in agreement so he continued, “Great okay I will be giving you badges. You would think that visitor badges would be white wouldn’t you. Usually they are but with tour groups they are grey due to the fact that only the vultures as Tony likes to all them deserve such a boring color to go along with their boring lives.” We laughed at this. “ if you could get into a single file line I will give you a badge and we get your bags to our guest floor.” We got into a line and he gave us our badges.

“Okay since I am dumb and forgot. It might help if you knew my name. I am Harley Keener. I am one of Tony’s personal interns. They only reason I am doing this instead of a tour guide is because Tony told me to. So now if you will follow me.” He scanned his badge. “Harley Keener, Level 9 alpha intern. Boss, would like you to know the Kid will be in Junior Boss’s Explosion Room on floor 75 after he finishes helping out in the lower labs and getting soap.” He smiled as the class jumped and asked the voice, “What is J.B doing now? Also everyone this is FRIDAY she controls the entire building.”

“Junior Boss is trying to figure out how to blow up the glycerin in a bar of soap. Currently he is roaming throughout the upper floors taking all of the Avengers’ bars of soap.” We all laughed at this because whoever this J.B person was why they are allowed to blow up something whenever they want was beyond all of us.

When the entire group had been through the scanners we and it up to floor 70 where all of the guest rooms where located. I was sharing a room with Betty and Cindy while Ned was sharing with Flash. We got back into the elevator and went down to the lower level labs when Flash decided to start asking questions. “Excuse me Harley do you know if there are any high school level interns working here?” I groaned because depending on what his answer would b Flash would find a way to say that Peter was lying about his internship.

“Yes there are 2 high school interns here at S.I. I am one and the other is J.B. J.B has higher clearance than me because Tony can use him more often. J.B is actually about your age I would say. I am a senior.” Harley answered with a smile on his face. He looked like he was keeping information from the group.

“Would you mind explaining the badge colors and what they mean?” Betty asked with a smile.

“Not at all. We have ten levels and 3 sub-levels. Each level has a different color and the sub-levels have a different mark on the badge. The sub-levels are alpha, beta, and gamma. For each level I will explain what they do and the color, then I will explain what each sub-level does. Level One is white and that is for the press. Gamma is for people from fox, I don’t really know why but level one only has 2 sub-levels alpha and gamma. Level 2 is the grey badges you all have. This is for all tour groups. This also only has one sublevel and that is alpha. Level 3 is a lighter shade of green. This is for all low lab janitors. Level 4 is more of a teal color. This is for all of the middle lab janitors. Level 5 is an emerald green. This is for all of the high level janitors and anyone working in Product Production. Level 6 is all of the sky blue badges. This is all interns for any of the three levels of labs. Level 7 is all of the royal blue badges. This is for all scientists. Level 8 is all of the light red badges. This is for all lab directors. Level 9 is all of the burgundy badges. This is for all personal interns like me or any of our 3 lab bosses. Level 10 badges are customized for each holder. Tony’s is hot rod red and gold like his suit and so on from there depending on the owner. These badges are given to Ms. Potts, Mr. Hogan our head of security, J.B, Shuri, and all of the Avengers. With level 3 and up until level 9 the alpha, beta and gamma status stay the same. Gamma holders do more with the business side of S.I. Beta holders are the people who do whatever division they want to work with. Alpha holders are strictly science and technology related. Now we are heading to the lower labs to see what they are doing with their do what you want Friday.” Harley went through all of the information without stopping and taking a breath.

“What is a do what you want Friday?”

“It happens every other week thanks to the endless pestering from J.B. Everyone that is level 6 and up are allowed to work on whatever they want to. In J.B’s case that involves blowing stuff up. So in case you hear an explosion he has probably blown up whatever he was working on. The only rule is that you can’t create an explosion with J.B there so people can pass off blame.” Everyone but me laughed at that. We got down to the 50th floor in no time and entered the lab to see someone wearing a Spiderman lab coat, goggles, and gloves looking over equations. My class chuckled and snickered at this. The intern left the lab still wearing that ridiculous get up. After an hour or so we went up to 72nd floor to look around the middle level labs when an explosion shock the room. The next thing we heard that intern from before was being projected into the lab. “Guys it worked!!! I finally figured out how to create an explosion using the glycerin in a bar of soap. Gotta go I have more things to do. Bye!” The intern finished his projection with an evil mad scientist laugh.

“He actually did it. I can't believe we actually let him create another explosion. One of these days he is going to end up injured.” Several of the scientists were muttering around the room. Harley just had over his face looking quite exasperated. It made for quite a nice sketch for my people in crisis book. We went back to looking at the labs and experiments people were doing.

_____________________________________________________________

I got to another high level lab and saw Bruce looking over the code for the elastic for his hulk pants. I smiled.

“Hey Dr. Banner how goes life? Do you want help fixing the code for the hulk pants?” I was rambling like I did when I started to talk to him. “Why are you down here instead of your lab, Tony’s lab or my lab?”

“Hi Peter, life is the same not sucky but not terrific. Sure would you like to recheck my coding I am running on nothing but coffee. As for your last question I am own here because I am giving a talk to the tour group in about an hour. So I thought since I have to get work done anyways why not do it here. Unlike everything Avenger related you do and I usually do this isn’t classified. I mean all I am doing is re-coding elastic in a pair of pants.” He took a drink of what I assumed was coffee. He handed me the tablet he had been staring at for sometime. I looked over it and told him it was good. I passed the tablet to him, when he started talking. “Why were using the glycerin in soap to make something explode, Peter?”

“Well it would have something to do with I couldn’t figure out how to pull off the Macgyver explosive from a stick of chewing gum. Maybe I could give the gum thing another try. If it works I can be the first person in reality to make an explosive from gum. I would be in the history books for science. Imagine that Dr. Banner, I would be famous at 15 wouldn’t that be awesome?” I was talking so fast at this point.

“Whoa Pete slow down. I think maybe one explosive made is enough for today we really don’t want to test the limits of your bomb room. Yes if indeed you could figure out how the gum thing worked you would be famous. If you did become famous wouldn’t you be worried about your other identity getting out?” Bruce brought up a very good point with the last thing he said.

“Yeah, maybe if I do it then maybe we just won’t tell anyone outside of labs on floor 75.” I was still smiling as I continued, “Could I do it if I had major responsible adult supervision?”

Bruce sighed before answering, “There is just no stopping you kid is there?” I shook my head. “Fine if you are so determined to do this I will help on one condition; you have to help me finish this coding and make sure I don’t pass out from sleep deprivation.” he was shaking his head.

“Okay Dr. Banner. Thanks for agreeing to help me on this. Now what else do you need help on for the hulk pants?”

“Just applying the code to the shorts elastic and hoping it works.”

“Sounds easy enough.” I took over for him and got to work to let him get a nap before he gave a bunch of kids some lecture on what he does besides hulk stuff.

About 45 minutes later I woke Bruce up from his nap and handed him a large cup of black coffee. “Hey Dr. Banner it worked I stretched it really far and it didn’t snap. Time to start on the Macgyver thing.” I ran from the room and returned with 20 packages of Extra pink gum or 300 sticks. Bruce looked at me with so much gum and sighed again.

“Kid that is a lot of gum. Okay let’s get this over with.”

“Great.” I pulled up the clip from the show to see what Macgyver does in the show. We got to work and about 20 minutes later I heard someone speaking behind me. I turned my head towards them and saw Harley and a bunch of kids my age.

“Harley why are you acting as a tour guide instead of using D.W.Y.W.F to your advantage? You could have helped me with the soap experiment.” I faked a pout earning a laugh from the kids behind him.

“Hey J.B. I am doing this because Tony told me to. As for helping you blow up soap I would rather stay far away from that. When you go mad scientist mode you don’t really listen to reason.” Harley was smiling at me.

“I can agree with that. The Kid roped me into helping pull a Macgyver.” Bruce commented from the table he was setting things up for the tour group.

“Guys this is renowned scientist Br. Bruce Banner. I crazy person next to me is S.I’s Junior Boss or J.B for short. Yes he was the crazy person from the first lab we went to and the video from earlier. I do believe that knowing J.B he can’t leave while he is working on this project due to the fact they don’t want something bad happening. So while we are in here you may ask both of them questions except what J.B’s name is. I also do believe that Dr. Banner is setting up a worksheet for you to do. So if you all would sit we can get started.” I laughed at how overly pretentious Harley was acting.

“Welcome, as Harley said I am Bruce Banner. Today after filling out the worksheet; I will be available to answer any questions you have. Also ignore the crazy person on my left he is always like this when he works. Now are you ready to get started?”

I heard laughter from behind me. Someone had called out J.B. I turned towards the noise and saw Ned, M.J, Flash and the rest of my class looking back at me. “Yes someone said my name.”

“I was wondering how do you manage to go to high school while working for Tony Stark.” Betty asked me in a kind voice.

“Well I... Wait how did you know I was in high school?” I glanced at Harley who was looking a little guilty.

“They asked how many high school interns worked at S.I. I answered honestly. So you might as well ask the question J.B.”

“Fine Harles I hate you. You owe me. Okay I guess finding the balance is what is really key. It also helps that I work with two of the most brilliant minds in the world. They teach me everything I need to know for school. Most of the time I don’t pay any attention in class I just work on stuff I want to.”

“Okay what exactly do you work on for Mr. Stark, both of you?”

“Well I do whatever Tony needs me to do but usually I just work on stuff for the Avengers. Most of the time I make the stuff for Spiderman

I also do whatever Tony needs. That usually means doing odd things like being a tour guide. I also help J.B on the Avengers gear. He solely does Spiderman other Avengers' gear every now and then. He gave me a flirtatious smile and winked at me when no one was looking. I smiled in return.

“Harley are you dating anyone?” Cindy who was usually shy and quiet asked. I chuckled at the response.

“As a matter of fact I am depending on which one of us you ask.” I glared at Harley

“What do you mean depending on who you ask?”

“According to everyone but him we are the cutest couple. Even I think we are dating. He thinks that we just endlessly flirt and make out.” I was glaring more and more at Harley as my cheeks turned more and more scarlet.

“Harley nobody thinks the two of you are dating. It’s just in your head. Sorry dude.” I was giving him a look that sad if he didn’t shut up I was going to make him.

“J.B Sorry but everybody thinks me and my boyfriend are actually dating you are just jealous and salty because he chose me not you.” I heard my class laugh in the background.

I turned and left the room. I crossed the hallway and stepped into the elevator. I went to the floor my lab was on. I smiled at the thought of Harley and I when I heard a knock on the lab door.

“Can I come in?” It was Harley at the door.

“Fine, come in, I guess. You still owe me for answering those stupid questions. Also why are you so convinced we are dating?”

“Because I really care about you Peter and I know you really care about me.”

“How do you know I truly care about you? I could for all you know just be using you for my own personal agenda.”

“Nice try Peter. I know you. You don’t ever use anyone. You always put everyone before yourself and you always have. That is why you make a great superhero. Peter I love you; you know that. Why do you keep trying to push me away?”

“Because Harles everyone that gets close to me ends up leaving me or dead. I can’t let anyone close or I will lose them. I know you love me and I love you but we just can’t work.”

“It’s my choice to make and I am sticking with you. Sorry Peter but I am not leaving you can’t make me. No matter what you think you are worthy of being loved. No stop trying to push me away.”

“Harley no matter what you think I really am a bad luck charm. Fine if you want to stay then stay. I can’t make you leave now can I?”

“No, now come here.” He pulled me into a kiss. I melted into the kiss before realizing that he had a tour group he had abandoned. 

“Harley where did you leave my class?”

“I left them in the lab with Bruce. He is making them do that worksheet from before. Now stop talking.” he pulled me into another kiss.

“Are you sure that they are fine Harley?”

“Peter why do you keep asking me questions? Yes I am sure now stop asking questions and let me kiss you.”

“Fine but I have work to do. So stop trying to seduce me. GO back to the tour group. I have work to do.”

“Peter I don’t want to be with those annoying teens anymore. I just want to be with you. Let me be with you.”

“Harley do you want me to report you for inappropriate behavior in the workplace. Go back downstairs NOW Harley. You have a job to do.”

“Fine just know that now you owe me Peter. I hate being a tour guide and the worst part is I am stuck doing this for the next three days. So like I said you owe me and I still owe you. I have a great idea of how you can make it up to me later of course.” He smirked and then kissed me one more time before leaving my lab.

After he was gone I let out a very loud exclamation. “He is going to be the death of me!!!!!” I sat back down and started banging my head against the table. I pulled out a packet of papers for my new web shooters and got to work. About 4 hours later the door to my lab opened and in walked Natasha.

“Peter do you want dinner? Because if you do it’s ready Peter.”

“Thanks Aunt Nat. I will be there in a few minutes. I am just trying to finish up my web shooters.”

“Okay Peter just don’t take too long.”

“I won’t be too long.” I watched Natasha leave the room. I went back to work on my web shooters. When I had finally finished the preparations and modifications on my web shooters I went up to the penthouse kitchen and sat between Harley and Wanda. Shuri and Loki came in last for dinner. Wanda, Loki, Shuri and I shared a quick look before they sat next to Wanda. Steve and Bucky started serving dinner. Tonight it consisted of Chicken Spaghetti, garlic bread, and a small salad. We ate to the sound of ideal chatter as everybody conversed while eating. Wanda and Loki covertly used their powers to move everything in place for our master prank. When it was all set I excused myself to go get my modified web shooters. I grabbed them off my work table and made it back to the table just in time for dessert to be served. I webbed the chandeliers together and Wanda turned off the lights. Loki covered everything with my web fluid and Shuri set up the glitter cannons. When they finished I set up the final step webbing the rest of the chairs and their inhabitants to the ceiling. When I was finished I gave Shuri, Loki and Wanda the sign and we sat back down and turned the lights back on. I heard Clint yell, “What the HELL did the four of you do?”

“This is just the beginning for all of you. This is what you get for taking and hiding our Electronics. Shuri hit it.” Wanda was smiling maliciously what the Avengers didn’t know is that we had the entire building rigged to become covered in glitter. Shuri pressed the button for the cannons and everything was covered in red, blue, black, purple, green and gold glitter with a banner that said ‘This is Just the Beginning. Love Scarlet Witch, The God of Mischief, Princess Inventor, and Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman.’ We ran from the room going to check out how the prank turned out throughout the rest of the building.

_____________________________________________________________

We went through several more labs before Harley rounded us up and got us back into the elevator. Before we went to one of the higher level labs for an interview with world renowned scientist Bruce Banner. When we got there Dr. Banner was sitting there with who I would guess is Peter. He was sitting at a table looking over what looked like a large wad of gum. Everyone started laughing. Peter turned his and started talking to Harley. “ Harley why are you acting as a tour guide instead of using D.W.Y.W.F to your advantage? You could have helped me with the soap experiment.” He faked a pout earning a laugh from us.

“Hey J.B. I am doing this because Tony told me to. As for helping you blow up soap I would rather stay far away from that. When you go mad scientist mode you don’t really listen to reason.” Harley was smiling at Peter.

“I can agree with that. The Kid roped me into helping pull a Macgyver.” Dr. Banner commented from the table he was setting things up for our group.

“Guys this is renowned scientist Br. Bruce Banner. The crazy person next to me is S.I’s Junior Boss or J.B for short. Yes he was the crazy person from the first lab we went to and the video from earlier. I do believe that knowing J.B he can’t leave while he is working on this project due to the fact they don’t want something bad happening. So while we are in here you may ask both of them questions except what J.B’s name is. I also do believe that Dr. Banner is setting up a worksheet for you to do. So if you all would sit we can get started.” Peter laughed at the way Harley was acting. “Welcome, as Harley said I am Bruce Banner. Today after filling out the worksheet; I will be available to answer any questions you have. Also ignore the crazy person on my left he is always like this when he works. Now are you ready to get started?”

Everyone laughed at. Ned had called out J.B. Peter turned towards the noise and saw Ned, myself, Flash and the rest of my class looking at him. “Yes someone said my name.”

“I was wondering how do you manage to go to high school while working for Tony Stark.” Betty asked.

“Well I... Wait how did you know I was in high school?” He glanced at Harley who was looking a little guilty. It made for a great drawing for my notebook.

“They asked how many high school interns worked at S.I. I answered honestly. So you might as well answer the question J.B.”

“Fine Harles I hate you. You owe me. Okay I guess finding the balance is what is really key. It also helps that I work with two of the most brilliant minds in the world. They teach me everything I need to know for school. Most of the time I don’t pay any attention in class I just work on stuff I want to.”

“Okay what exactly do you work on for Mr. Stark, both of you?”

“Well I do whatever Tony needs me to do but usually I just work on stuff for the Avengers. Most of the time I make the stuff for Spiderman.”

I also do whatever Tony needs. That usually means doing odd things like being a tour guide. I also help J.B on the Avengers gear. He solely does Spiderman with a little bit of help from Tony every now and then.” Harley gave Peter a smoldering look. Peter in returned, smiled back when he thought no one was looking.

“Harley are you dating anyone?” Cindy who was usually shy and quiet asked. Peter sort of chuckled at the response.

“As a matter of fact I am depending on which one of us you ask.” Peter was glaring at Harley. So I added it to my drawing book. Peter always makes for great drawing of people in distress.

“What do you mean depending on who you ask?”

“According to everyone but him we are the cutest couple. Even I think we are dating. He thinks that we just endlessly flirt and make out.” Peter was glaring more and more at Harley as his cheeks turned more and more scarlet.

“Harley nobody thinks the two of you are dating. It’s just in your head. Sorry dude.” Peter was looking like he was trying to kill Harley with his eyes.

“J.B Sorry but everybody thinks me and my boyfriend are actually dating you are just jealous and salty because he chose me not you.” My class laugh in response.

Peter turned and left the room. Dr. Banner cleared his throat. “Okay so if you could all take seat and pull out something to write with we can begin. I sat next to Ned and he began a whispered conversation.

“M.J, I thought Peter was dating someone?”

“Wow Ned. Okay that was Peter. Peter isn’t sure whether him and Harley are actually dating. Now shut up and get back to work loser.” Ned and I returned to our papers and once we had finished waited for the rest of our class to finish.

“Okay everyone now that you are all finished we will be doing a little experiment. I hope you sat next to somebody you can work with because they will be your partners on this. Ned smiled at me before Flash spoke up. “Excuse me Dr. Banner I don’t have a partner.”

“Okay what is your name?”

“I am Flash Thompson.” Dr. Banner pulled off his glasses and narrowed his eyes at Flash.

“Okay Mr. Thompson you can join Ms. Jones and Mr. Leeds for this project.” Ned groaned and I just shrugged. “Now that everyone has a partner to work with gather around so I can show you what you are making.” The class moved to surround Dr. Banner at which time I noticed Harley our tour guide slip out the door and towards the elevator. Dr. Banner started to explain what he wanted us to do I wasn’t really paying much attention to what he was saying. When I brought my attention back to the group Ned was looking like someone had just handed him a check for a million dollars I took a photo of his face to make a drawing of later. Ned and I sat back down and Flash came and sat next to us. Ned pulled out the supplies we needed to get to work. Which was when Flash deemed us unworthy enough to have to listen to the sound of his voice.

“Okay so Fatso you are going to do all of the coding. The nerd will do the original design, and I will build it. Okay great. Let’s get started.”

“Flash if we wanted your input we would have asked. So shut up and do as I tell you.”

“M.J what would you like me to do?”

“Ned can you do the coding and Flash can do the blue prints and I will be building. Flash if you don’t like that idea keep the opinion to yourself we don’t care.” We got to work on the project. Tinkering, coding, drawing and building. After about ninety minutes we finished the bot we were suppose to be creating. I placed it on the table we were supposed to put them on when everybody so why not call him and find out.”

“I don’t really want to bug him. He is supposed to be extremely busy. Why don’t we go talk to Dr. Banner.”

“Okay cool.” We left the table and walked over to where Dr. Banner and Harley were standing over the thing Peter was working on earlier.we were done so Dr. Banner could access our work. I walked back over to Ned and Flash when Flash just walked away.

“Ned do you want to see what Peter is up to right now? We are finished ahead of 

“Harley, Dr. Banner, My friend Ned is a big fan or your work so we were wondering if we could sit here and talk to you about it.” I took charge of asking since Ned had frozen like a popsicle. They nodded in agreement. I pulled Ned over and we sat down. We talked for awhile and before we realized everyone had finished and we went back over to our table and waited for Dr. Banner to come and inspect each robot. When he had finished Harley started to speak. “So now that Dr. Banner has finished examining your robots we will be going to dinner. So we are going back to the elevators and down to where you will be eating for the 2 days.” Harley walked back into the hallway towards the elevator. We all followed him to the elevator but when we got in Peter was already in the elevator with Harley. Only Ned and I recognized him; to everyone else he was just J.B the boy who is everyone’s bosses. From the looks of it they were flirting again. I am starting to believe that this is a common occurrence. We got into the elevator with him and Ned and I got closer to Peter so we could talk to him.

“Hey Peter how are you doing?” Ned asked every so cautiously.

“I’m fine, I just keep working on whatever comes next. Whether is is a science project or an armed robber I just keep working on whatever comes next.”

“You are an idiot. A major IDIOT. Peter you have to take a chance to take time off. Yeah I know the secret you really have to give yourself a chance to breathe. You just recovered from being extremely sick you have to know when to stop.” I started to yell at him for being so stupid in not much more than a whisper. Peter, Harley and Ned shuddered. I seem to have the best angry mother voice. He nodded in agreement as the elevator stopped at the 21st floor everyone got out of the elevator. We walked inside the dining hall. It looked more like the food court in a mall then a dining hall. The three of us sat down at a table and Harley joined us. We watched as everyone got in line at different restaurants throughout the dining hall. Peter pulled out food that had been made by Bucky Barnes. He had made sure that we would have something better to eat then cafe food as he so eloquently worded it. As the night progressed we all got curfew times.

“Ned, M.J I know a way for the three of us to hang out more this weekend. I know all of the guest room inside and out. The rooms the two of you were placed in have vents in the ceilings which means I can use my vast knowledge of the vent system to get you out of your rooms so we can hang out in the teen room.

_____________________________________________________________

I watched as my friends and boyfriend walked off with my teachers and the rest of my class. I sighed and headed back upstairs using the stairs so I could use my web shooters. When I got back to the floor my room was on, I walked to my room to find a box on my bed with a card.

‘Here is a special gift for pissing you off Babe. I am sorry. Harley’ I smiled and open the box in it was the jacket of his that I loved to wear. I removed it from the box and pulled it on. It was still warm from his wearing it earlier. I smiled to myself. As the sun went down I waited until it was safe to climb into the vent system. After a fashion I opened the vent and crawled into it. I followed the schematics to the floor that contained all of the guest rooms. I followed the system to Ned’s room. When I got there I got FRIDAY to open one of the panels in the wall. I motioned for Ned to get in here. When he did; we followed the system of vents to M.J’s room. Getting there I opened another panel in the wall after checking that the coast was clear. M.J climbed into the panel and I closed it. The three of us made our way up a floor to the elevator. When we made it to the elevator we got in and I pressed the button for the teenage room floor. When we made it to the floor we had my three teenage compatriots were waiting.

“Peter bout time we have been waiting for fifteen minutes.” Loki was standing against a wall. If you really wanted to it standing. See I was almost positive that he was actually in the teen media room reading yet another Shakespeare play. The six of us walked along the hall. When we got to the media room we saw Loki sitting on his chair reading the Taming of the Shrew. I laughed about the fact that I had been right about Loki. M.J and Ned sat on the couch leaving room for me. Shuri and Wanda st on the loveseat. Much to everyone’s surprise Harley walked in carrying a plastic tub full of different snacks for the movie we were going to be watching.

“Okay we have a vast selection of choices for movie night. We can watch Harry Potter, Pride and Prejudice, Spaceballs, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Evolution, The Lion King, and Star Wars.” Harley pulled out everyone’s choice for movie night. Wanda choose Harry Potter; M.J choose Pride and Prejudice; Shuri choose Spaceballs; Ned choose Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy; Harley choose Evolution; Loki choose The Lion King; and I choose Star Wars. After heavily deliberation we settled on watching Star Wars: The Phantom Menace and then after it was over we decided to continue on with the other nine movies. Just kidding we made it to Rogue One. When we finished Rogue One we had to sneak M.J and Ned back to their rooms before it got an earlier. Seeing as it was already after One A.M. When they were back in their rooms, I went to mine. When I got there I had a guest sitting on my Spiderman themed bedspread. This is courtesy of the one and only team of Avengers trying to embarrass me.

“Hey so movie night was a big success wouldn’t you agree?”

“I guess I could say it was a big success. Harley what are you doing in here? You should go to bed you have to lead a group of teenagers tomorrow. I am not mad. I am a little surprised that you told them about us.”

“Peter I care for you; you know that. I told them because well they asked. Yes I have to lead a group of teenagers on a tour of the rest of the weekend but so do you.”

“What I have to spend the rest of my weekend with my class? On whose orders?”

“Well mine, Steve’s, Nat’s Bruce’s Stephen’s, The rest of the team and Tony’s. Basically everyone wants you to go on your school trip without going on your school trip.”

“What if I don’t want to? Also why do I have to do it. I really don’t want to.”

“Well I can honestly say you don’t really have much of a choice Peter.”

“Okay fine hypothetically say that I actually helped you with this whole plan. How are we going to keep my secret secret?”

“Well if everybody thinks that you already are lying we can keep using that to our advantage. If you want to keep being Spiderman a secret then we show then who you are and say you make Spiderman’s gear. It should hypothetically work.”

“Fine I will do this only if I get something for the team in return.”

“What do you have in mind Peter?”

“Well…”

I told Harley my plan for giving the Avengers a ‘present’ for making me a tour of my house for my class.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow If you have made it to this point I gives you kudos. Yeah it is really long I honestly have no idea what gave me the idea to write so much but I did. Okay I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


End file.
